Super Mario Galaxy 3 (The Fast Foes)
Super Mario Galaxy 3 is one of the Fast Foes' Mario games in the Super Mario 3D series, released for Nintendo 3DS and Nintendo Switch 3D the same day, the first day of August. Plot Mario, Luigi and AJ spend their night by seeing stars and constellations, when suddenly Kamek drops an invitation for the Starlite Comet Festival. They see the invitation for the first time. The next day Princess Peach is holding a party, and she invites Mario, Luigi and AJ. Once they arrive, they see a Starlite Comet orbiting through the Comet Observatory and The Seven Superclusters. Suddenly, they see an airship. It lands next to the Peach's castle. Bowser, Bowser Jr., and Kamek stand on the bow of the airship. Mario and Luigi start attacking them, but Bowser captures the Princess Peach, and takes her to the airship. Bowser Jr. stands before the steering wheel, Bowser on the bow, and Kamek on the airship's telescope, and they float to the World 1 boss galaxy, Bowser Jr.'s Oil Generator. Mario, Luigi and AJ stand next to the Launch Star. Mario jumps and launches to the Comet Observatory, the training level with four Power Stars, with Luigi and AJ close behind him. Characters Playable characters * Mario (playable) * Luigi (playable) * AJ (playable) * Toad (rescue him in Bowser Jr.'s Oil Generator) * Rosalina (reach the Supercluster 6) * Princess Galaxia (defeat Bowser in Bowser's Galactic Mania) Other characters * Princess Peach (she was captured by Bowser) * Toad Brigade (six Toads helping Mario beating Bowser) * Comet Toad (another Toad, but not in Toad Brigade) * Lubba (owner of the Comet Observatory) * Lumas * Toadsworth (owner of the Comet Shop) * Penguins (Mario and crew's friends helping in some missions) * Blaze (a monster truck appearing in Comet Observatory's library) * Golden Rosalina (available by hitting a Super Guide block) * Lumaster (the master of Lumas) Enemies See here. The Seven Superclusters Comet Observatory (Prologue) Missions: # Hopping into Action - Catch all 3 Star Bunnies! # Hatching a Plan - Climb to the Top of Mountain Planet, using Yoshi! # Defeating the Fleet - Defeat all 30 Goombas in one minute only! # The Rotten Egg - Defeat Dino Piranha in specially designed battle colosseum! Supercluster #1 Galaxies: * Grass Hills Galaxy * Mossy Cavern Galaxy * Speed Skate Galaxy* * Cloud Hop Galaxy * Bitsy Blitz Galaxy* * Bowser Jr.'s Oil Generator * Lava Falls Galaxy* (Hungry Luma Galaxy) Supercluster #2 Galaxies: * Sunshine Shoals Galaxy * Abadoned Ruins Galaxy * Shadow Street Galaxy* * Waterfall Dome Galaxy * Lakitu Road Galaxy* * Bowser's Soundwave & Wind Empire * Desert Rush Galaxy* (Hungry Luma Galaxy) Supercluster #3 Galaxies: * Time Flow Galaxy * Boulder Fleet Galaxy * Electro-Energy Galaxy* * Flowing Lava Galaxy * Yoshi Speed Run Galaxy* * Bowser Jr.'s Gravity Tower * Ice Spike Galaxy* (Hungry Luma Galaxy) Supercluster #4 Galaxies: * Beach Bank Galaxy * Athletic City Galaxy * Icy Waters Galaxy* * Driftwoods Galaxy * Slip-Solid Galaxy* * Bowser's Robo Armada* * Piranha Army Galaxy* (Hungry Luma Galaxy) Supercluster #5 Galaxies: * Wiggler Forest Galaxy * Steel Metropolis Galaxy * Eaglehopper Galaxy* * Superhuge Galaxy * Big Balloon Galaxy* * Bowser Jr.'s High-Glider Bunker* * Seabreeze Galaxy* (Hungry Luma Galaxy) Supercluster #6 Galaxies: * Fearsome Fortress Galaxy * Bob-omb Battlefield Galaxy * Water Rings Galaxy* * POW Tundra Galaxy * Glowing Gorge Galaxy* * Great Bowser Incenirator* * Rolling Rainbows Galaxy* Special Supercluster #7 Galaxies: * 25 Meters Galaxy* * Star Heaven Galaxy* * World 1-1 Galaxy* * Yoshi Mastered Galaxy* * Takedown Galaxy* * Boss Blitz Galaxy* * Mine Madness Galaxy* Galaxies marked by *s have one or two stars.